


Momentary Lapse

by PolarBearMorgan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Crush, Daydreaming, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBearMorgan/pseuds/PolarBearMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara cannot stop herself from letting her mind wander in Cat's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Lapse

Cat could see through her. For the Kryptonian who could see through walls, it was so unnerving to be transparent. Though the trick with Henshaw had worked - both Supergirl and Kara had been in the same place at the same time - with every look Cat cast her way, Kara was becoming less and less sure that Cat believed it. Seeing might be believing, but for Cat Grant, it seemed that belief was more powerful than seeing. 

 

Kara swallowed and looked at her boss, hoping that she wasn’t too flustered. These days it was impossible to not be a little bit flustered around Cat. Ever since the interview, Kara had been aware of just how easy it was to let something slip. Cat could quickly disarm her defenses, and after Cat’s accusations and questions, Kara needed to try to keep them up, even if Cat’s smile made it so tempting to let them down.

 

That small smirk. The way that it crinkled her bright eyes. Her lips, the lips that Kara wanted to press her own against, to draw in softly, sweetly. What would they taste like? Like coffee? Would her lipstick smudge and rub off onto Kara’s lips? Only by actually kissing would she ever find out. She knew that she shouldn’t consider it, but she couldn’t stop herself from imagining it. 

 

She would wrap her arms around Cat, being careful not to hold her too tightly. She’d pull her in close until their bodies touched and she could feel her heat. Her fingers would find themselves tangled up in Cat’s short, blonde hair as she would fiercely kiss her lips. They’d lean against Cat’s desk, Cat leaning backward and supporting the two of them. 

 

Kara’s lips would wander, kissing her cheek, her jaw, gently sucking on Cat’s earlobe as her free hand began to undo the top button of Cat’s blouse. Another button undone, and then another. Her hand would sneak up underneath the stylish lace bra, finding Cat’s breast. Gently, first in circles, Kara would rub Cat’s nipple. She’d enjoy the erectness of Cat’s nipple which contrasted beautifully with the softness of the skin underneath. 

 

_ “Down,” _ Cat would demand, reaching with one hand to push Kara down.

 

Eagerly, Kara would comply. She knew she would willingly and happily. On her knees, Kara would push the thick fabric of the skirt up above Cat’s hips, exposing matching lace panties, already dampened with pleasure. Kara grinned, imagining the beautiful sight. She’d tug the underwear down and off of Cat, allowing full, free access. 

 

Kara would bury her face in Cat’s hot folds, parting them apart gently with her tongue. With long, firm strokes, Kara would run her tongue up and down, toyingly, teasingly. For some reason she couldn’t explain, Kara already knew what Cat would taste like, the exact musty notes of her scent. It would be intoxicating. She was sure of that. She would want to drown in it, lovingly lavishing attention on Cat’s clit.

 

Cat would let out a deep throated moan that would send a shiver down Kara’s spine as she inserted two fingers into Cat. With speed provided by her superpowers, Kara’s tongue would work hard on Cat’s clitoris, while her fingers stroked, curling and tickling, rubbing. She would go in and out of Cat as her tongue went in circles and figure-eights, sharp ups and downs. Her nose would be buried in the curly dark blonde patch of hair on Cat’s mons. 

 

Determinedly, she would keep working, loving the increasing deepness and volume of the moans she produced in Cat. The breathing would quicken until she was screaming, crying out,  _ “Kara! Kara _ !”

 

“Keira.”

 

Kara’s attention snapped back into focus on just what was actually in front of her and not simply in her daydreams. 

 

“Are you going to give me my latte or are you just going to stand there and let it get cold?” the boss’s tone was completely unimpressed.

 

“So sorry, Ms. Grant!” apologized Kara, face turning slightly red. She put the latte cup down on the table, almost spilling it with the force she used. “I don’t know what came over me.” She was fumbling over her words, awkwardly searching for something that she could think about that would stop her from blushing.

 

“You can go, Keira,” said Cat, eyes scanning her assistant critically. “Unless you just wish to stand there and gawk.”

  
“Oh no!” Kara shook her head and let out a nervous laugh. She turned around quickly, and hurried to the glass door out of Cat’s office. She didn’t notice the smirk creep up on Cat’s face as the other woman let her mind wander.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first venture into Supergirl and Supercat, and also my first F/F smut scene. Let me know what you think!


End file.
